30 Lukercy Kisses
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Desafió de 30 besos de Lukercy. 100 o 200 palabras por drabble. Varios temas por beso.
1. Look Over Here

**Pairing: **Lukercy. Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: **Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo me he encargado de traducirlo. Todos los créditos a su escritor original que no se como se llama.

**N/T: **Tenia unas enormes ganas de traducir esto desde hace un par de meses, pero nunca me decidí. De todos modos, al final termine decidiéndome totalmente y bueno.. ¡ACÁ ESTA! n.n -Sandy

* * *

"¿Estas listo para unirte con los demás para practicar con la espada?" Pregunta Luke, cerrando el almacén.

Percy tuerce sus labios, vacilando entre pasos. "Um..."

El chico de ojos azul hielo observo el semidiós mas joven y sonrío. Instándole mas.

"En realidad, yo tenia la esperanza de practicar nosotros solos" Admitió Percy, deteniéndose frente a Luke, el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

Luke levanto sus cejas gratamente.

"No es que este evitando a alguien-"

"¿Pero tu prefieres pasar tiempo a solas conmigo?"

Percy deja caer su mandíbula en una forma cómica.

Luke se ríe ante tal cosa y presiona un beso en la cabeza del chico.


	2. News Letter

Son las siete y media de la mañana, Percy se encuentra avanzando lentamente hacia la cocina, siguiendo el olor de panqueques de arándano.

Todo es de oro; el floreado papel pintado con florecientes ranúnculos, las cortinas de encaje color ámbar. Un alegre zumbido saluda sus oídos, era una caldera que silbaba.

Percy se dirige a la mesa (_redonda, con una mantel a cuadros, y cuatro sillas alrededor de la misma_) y se sienta. Agarra el periódico y va directamente a la sección de negocios.

"Buenos días" Dijo su pareja con voz ronca, Percy quita el periódico para ver a su novio y deposita un beso en sus labios.

"Buenos días" Responde Percy, robando un segundo beso.


	3. Jolt

Su espalda golpeo contra el árbol, Percy contuvo en aliento, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Escucho con atención - Risa de niños, tintineos de las campanas de los carritos de helado, madres hablando y compartiendo los últimos chismes.

"¡Listos o no, perras, allá voy!"

Si sus ojos estuvieran abiertos, probablemente los hubiera rodado con exasperación. Se quedo en silencio riéndose de lo absurdo de su situación. Solo Luke podría gritar eso en un parque infantil.

¿Quien fue el de la idea de jugar las escondidas, de todos modos?

Unos cálidos labios cubrieron los suyos y Percy se dio cuenta de que se había estado riendo en voz alta.

Luke llevaba una sonrisa triunfante. "Te tengo"

* * *

Que mono *-*

Eeehh me parece extraño que comente el fic aclarando algo, porque ya había hecho una aclaratoria en el primer capitulo. Pero solo pasaba por aquí porque quería responder un review.

Querida "Maga oscura",

Lamento mucho que no te gusten los fanfics cortos, en serio. Pero en el summary yo avise que eran drabbles y contenía nada mas que 100 o máximo 200 palabras en el, porque originalmente en ingles cada uno contiene 100 palabras. Y disculpa si no actualizo muy seguido, el colegio me tiene totalmente _jodida._ Espero poder complacerte y subir los drabbles mas seguido. ¿Esta bien?

¡Espero y les guste! ¡Dejen sus reviews! -Sandy x


	4. Our distance and that person

"Entrega especial" Se escucho que lo llamaban, desde la ventana.

Luke lo ignoro y continúo con su lectura.

"Vamos chico, tu sabes de quien es" Bromeo Hermes, dándose la bienvenida a sí mismo al apartamento. En su mano había un pequeño sobre color crema con la dirección de Manhattan.

El joven semidiós levanto su mirada, observando impresionado a su padre. Doblo una esquina de una página, cerró el libro. Y extendió la mano abriéndola.

El dios de los mensajeros entrego la carta con una sonrisa afectuoso, revolviendo el cabello de Luke antes de desaparecer.

En la carta se observaban unas pocas palabras, mínimas. Si son tan pocas palabras ya se consideraría una nota.

_Espérame. Te quiero._

_̶ Percy x_


	5. ANO SA (HEY, YOU KNOW)

"Te esta mirando, estoy totalmente segura" Dijo Rachel con total naturalidad.

"Cállate"

"¡Vamos, Percy! Te ha estado observando toda la noche"

"¡Basta!"

"En serio, se dirige hacia acá"

"Déjalo ir, Rachel" Dijo Percy frunciendo el ceño. "Yo soy el que esta mirando a Luke, es una persona mayor, él no podría-"

"Hola"

Se quedo sin habla, sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos observando a quien se encontraba en frente suyo. "H-hola..."

"Percy Jackson, ¿verdad?" La punta de la lengua de Luke humedece sus labios mientras sonríe al adolescente.

"Si..."

"¿Puedo invitarte una bebida?"

"Mm. Claro"

"Genial" Dice Luke guiñando y le sopla un beso. "Ya vuelvo."


	6. The space between dreams and reality

**El espacio entre sueños y realidad**

El espeso follaje de los rayos del sol pintado en sus rostros. Luke caminaba con una brillante sonrisa engañosa, sostenía a _Backbiter _en su mano.

Percy lo seguía con su corazón latiendo alocadamente en su pecho.

Por delante de ellos estaba el claro. Percy intercepto a Luke antes de que comenzara su discurso.

"Llévame contigo"

A veces a Luke le daba un pequeño ataque de cólera, en otras ocasiones simplemente se quedaría estupefacto. Hoy, sin embargo, la boca de Luke se amplio en una gran sonrisa.

Percy se coloco de puntitas, dando a Luke un beso -descuidado, y con falta de coordinación- Y Luke sonrió ante el sabor de la desesperación.

Inesperadamente, se despertó, solo, preguntándose (y no por primera vez) _que pasaría si eso realmente sucediese._

* * *

Holaaaa :D

Uff cuando tiempo sin estar en fanfiction, los extrañe, ¿saben?

¿Me extrañaron? (la respuesta obviamente es no)

Estaba de vacaciones y pues en estas vacaciones me dedique a leer el 3er libro de la saga de percy jackson porque me había descuidado. Ya comencé el colegio, pero eso no quiere decir que no actualizare. Pues tal vez los viernes termine capítulos y los sábados o domingos los subo.

Tengo fics que actualizar, pues están:

Obviamente este. Me faltan 24 drabbles.

El de "**El ladrón del rayo**"

Y el de "**99 Days Without You**"

Y muy pronto me verán con nuevos OS (tal vez OS o... si eso, xd) De Merlín, Teen Wolf y pues... Emm... No lo se, por ahora esos, supongo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, me puede dejar un review para saber si les gusto o no..

Sandy xx


End file.
